teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
It's My Pride
Lyrics Spencer: Miss me when I'm wrong hold me in this life That I'm living in I wont ever let you Down, I'll be there Sebastian with Priscilla: I'll break my silence so sick of wasting energy Maybe if I were you when I'm inside of me Priscilla with Teen Justice: I know your nervous Priscilla with Monique and Teen Justice: This world cannot bring me down but I have to Let go of all this hate Take your breath in me cause you know Well how do you do makes me burn To be in you who you are Sebastian with Monique: I'm ready for you you know I can talk About it all may seem and consequences That are rendered I stretch myself beyond my means and It's all that I'll ever feel like home Spencer with Teen Justice: I've, got a southern belle Too and ruby red shoes with a Little kid you're like the sea if I jumped Off the ground come full circle I got your back Sebastian: Them people see my good side Don’t let betrayal break your pride Let betrayal break your pride But check out how I roll tide Let betrayal break your pride I will be by your side who survived Sebastian with Spencer and Teen Justice (Monique): If you're out there without me 'cause I'm not trying To be there (be there) I'll be around cause I didn't do but I will always be (always be) There I'll be there I'll be wherever you go Spencer with Priscilla and Teen Justice: Then so will you imagine a moment, that's my heart Cause sometimes it feels like this it's not The same mistakes you did the last time and time again at sunrise Sebastian with Priscilla, Monique and Teen Justice: I fight to what do I see you from behind I caught a glimpse, but look what your Money bought it's all that I'll believe tell me Spencer: Do I feel pride? My uncle pulled me to the side My pride will forever be intact, Gotta try not to look fake in fact Don’t let betrayal break your pride Pretty girls, quiet, pretty girls ride 350 on the stove and it's 90 outside It's my pride Sebastian: I can smell it when i go outside Outside which you call it a wizards pride Leather seats in that ride from the streets with that pride When it came to grams it was 90 i fried It's a pimp in my ride, no need to pimp the ride They are snakes they are, fake they trying to take away our pride, Don’t let betrayal break your pride Reach for the door, get your access denied Your pride is strong so don't delay Until i started to lose my way Pretty girls, quiet, pretty girls ride Who survived. Monique: Do i feel pride?! Spencer with Priscilla and Teen Justice: Then so will you imagine a moment, that's my heart Cause sometimes it feels like this it's not The same mistakes you did the last time and time again at sunrise Sebastian and Spencer with Priscilla, Monique and Teen Justice: I fight to what do I see you from behind I caught a glimpse, but look what your Money bought it's all that I'll believe tell me Sebastian (Priscilla and Monique with Teen Justice): Two times, cause a youngin ain't died (It's my pride) Let betrayal break your pride (It's my pride) New school, old school outside (It's my pride) Lift up your head and show your pride (It's my pride) Right side, right side Priscilla and Monique with Teen Justice: It's my pride Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Original Song